Even in a Dream
by Clockwork Boundary
Summary: 50 AU Challenge. Love can be hard when you're a detective duo, but somehow Clive and Katarina managed to do it even in a dream. OCxClive {please read and review} {credit if you used.}
1. Chapter 1

**50 AU challenge**

So basically I have like a million ideas I want to work on and so many I need to finish. So leave it to me to come up with the 50 AU challenge (yes, I came up with this challenge so please credit and tell me if you use it so I can check it out.) This challenge means that you have to write oneshots for all 50 of these AUs, whether it's for a romantic pairing or not. I also do not care whatever direction you take these in. This will be for Kat and Clive so I can test it out. You can also do it in any order you want.

Behold, the list:

Coffee Shop!AU

Actor!AU

High School!AU

Hitchhiker Ride!AU

50's!AU

Library!AU

(Disney movie of choice)!AU

Circus!AU

RPG!AU

Fantasy!AU

Serial Killer vs. Detective!AU

Not Dead!AU

Dead/Ghost!AU (someone's dead.)

Military!AU

Mermaid!AU

Airplane!AU

Director!AU

Mindswap!AU

Psycho!AU

Game Show!AU

Camp Counselors!AU

Private Detective!AU

Broadway!AU

Ice Skating!AU

Modeling!AU

Amusement Park!AU

Road Trip!AU

Vampire!AU

Angels and Demons!AU

Daycare!AU

Pokemon!AU

Band!AU

Marching Band!AU (because yolo)

Ballet!AU

Demigod!AU

Preppy and Punk!AU

Disneyworld Cosplayers!AU

Dogs!AU (idc if they're dogs or they have dogs or w/e)

(Dystopian World of your Choice)!AU

Hogwarts!AU

Superhero!AU

Dragon!AU

Pirate!AU

Ghost Hunter!AU

Mafia!AU

Kingdom!AU

Crossdressing!AU

Assassin!AU

Genderbending!AU

Wedding!AU

Use this challenge to your heart's content. I should really stop getting new ideas when I need to finish the old ones.


	2. Coffee Shop

**Coffee Shop AU**

It was a quiet and rainy day that was so uneventful that most people decided to stay in and either cuddle or watch some cheesy movies all day. Clive didn't mind working on those kinds of days. There was something about them that made every exchange between he and the customers so much more intimate and special.

"One coffee please. Lots of milk and whatever sweet you have."

The bronze-haired young man glanced up as a girl carrying a big stack of books plopped down at the counter, drenched from head to toe. Her eyes didn't meet his for a second as she hunched over her books in a defensive stance. Looking closer, he noticed that her entire body was shaking from the cold. Must have forgotten an umbrella.

"Of course, Miss…"

"Katarina." She replied in a sharp tone, seeming agitated.

Smirking to himself, he turned to the coffee machine. "So what are we reading on this lovely day, Miss Katarina?"

He heard a slight snort. "You wouldn't have heard of it. They're not exactly light reading."

"Try me." He snatched the book off the top of the pile and flipped through the first few pages.

Half the words didn't make a lick of sense, even to him, a journalist major, and he wasn't even completely sure all of them were English. The pages were so delicate and yellowed that they had to be seventy years old at least.

"Do you collect?" Clive asked, putting the book away.

"Yeah." She started to straighten and offer a small smile that he had a feeling was a rare sight.

"Well, come again and show me what other books you find."

And she did. Every day for months she came and ordered a plain black coffee and they talked about whatever book she'd found recently and every day she seemed happier than the rest. The dark circles under her eyes began to disappear and she slowly began even more talkative then the last. Yet Clive still wanted to know Katarina better than just as the girl he talked to ten minutes to everyday.

It was a bright spring day and the coffee shop was busier than ever. He was almost worried she wouldn't show up. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the familiar girl with raven hair appeared.

"The usual?" He smirked, glancing at her stack of books.

"The usual." She nodded, sounding quite out of breath. Katarina brushed the hair from her eyes and set her stack

As he made her drink, he peeked over the counter at her books. Her dark eyes met his for a brief moment before he looked away. _This is it. Just ask her. I mean, things will be pretty awkward if she says no, but if she says yes…_

"…speaking of coffee, would you like to get some? With me?" The words fell out in a clumsy way, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. Could he be any more eloquent?

She giggled. "I don't really like coffee, but that sounds nice. Tonight?"

_She said yes! _"Tonight's great."

Pulling out a slip of paper, she scribbled down a few digits and slipped it to him. Without another word, she got up and left the shop.

_Wait a second. _"You don't like coffee?"


	3. Actor

Actor!AU

Nicholas looked over the script. Ever since his character, Clive Dove, had gone to jail, he'd been getting millions of tweets on how his character should definitely come back. The bronze-haired actor couldn't help but admit that he was thrilled to be back with all his old friends on the new season. As he looked over the script, he noticed they were introducing a few new characters.

"Katarina and Emilian…" His eyes roamed the page as he flipped through. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a bit of banter between the two. Then, even less noticeable, he noticed a kiss written in.

He shrugged though. That didn't bother him all that much. Now his only hope was that the actress who was playing her was a looker.

The next day was the first reading. The actor playing Emilian seemed nice enough for playing such a jaded character and the actress playing Katarina… she was just wow.

She was small with crystalline blue eyes that looked gigantic and lost as soon as she put on the thick-framed glasses her character wore. Her dark hair smelled strongly of mint that almost everyone in the room could get a whiff. It did help him stay awake.

Her voice was a lot sharper when she was acting though and being the goof he was, he felt himself staring at her lips while she spoke. _Oh my god, stop it, you're going to creep her out, _he mentally smacked himself upside the head with a newspaper.

He found her later after the reading, sitting on the steps of the set while it was being worked on. A smile crossed his features as he came and sat beside her.

"Are you practicing?"

She glanced up at him with a hesitant glance. "Yes. Why?"

_Go for it. Now's your chance. _"I was just wondering if you'd, uh, want to practice together?"

Her eyes brightened and a rather cute blush spread across her cheek as she nodded. Moving closer, Nicholas peered over her shoulder at the script she clutched in shaky hands. Was she that nervous?

"What are you doing here?" She said, using the pointed tone her character spoke with.

"I'm here to… apologize." Yikes. That was unscripted.

"I don't want to hear it, Clive." So she was going along with it. He moved in closer.

"I'm sorry about what I said. Honestly." Shoot, he was staring at her lips again. His head darted up to look her in the eye

Unfortunately, she seemed to notice this time. However, she didn't pull away from him.

"Prove you're sorry." Her voice was a weak whisper.

He pressed his lips to hers without much warning but she knew exactly what was happening. He pulled her closer, almost forgetting he was supposed to be acting. Her lips were softer than he could have imagined and all he could hope was that her red lipstick wouldn't get smeared all over him. That would be hard to explain to the others without being made fun of.

She pulled away first, glancing up at him. A smile spread across her lips.

"You've got a little something on your lips…" Her finger came to his lips and wiped away what he assumed were remnants of her lipstick.

He blushed. "Thanks. Sorry, I got a little carried away there."

"It wasn't a problem at all. I can't wait until we do the kiss for real."


End file.
